Ghost
by cyenthia 30
Summary: The past comes back for him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own no one or anything

Story rated M for subject matter but no slash

The past comes back to haunt him

Here we go

Onwards

He sat at his desk flipping the ace of clubs playing card across his fingers his mind many miles away

remembering another life, one he had hoped he left behind and escaped but alas it was not so. The card

proved the last 15 years were a cruel trick.

Now he had to figure out a way to resign from the FBI and return home without his teammates aware of

the reason. He thought about using his mother as an excuse but that wouldn't fool them for long. He has

to think of something fast before Marcus sends someone to retreave him, being abducted is so not a way

to avoid his team.

Hearing the elevator ding he placed the card in his top drawer of his desk and opened a random file in

front of him pretending he was working. Sure enough Blake, Rossi, and Morgan all entered the bullpen

and proceeded to their respective seats.

"Hey pretty boy, your here early for a Friday, we got case I dont know about?"

"No, I just took the train this morning, no reason in particular." but for the recall notice in the form of a

playing card he finished internally.

"Good had me worried for sec, you okay Reid ? you're looking a little ruffled"

"Yeah im okay just really tired . I was actually thinking about cashing in some of my banked vacation

time and going to Vegas for a visit and rest if we don't get swamped in the next 24 hours."

"That sounds like a plan pretty boy about time you took a break."

"Ya I guess it is, ill talk to Hotch later."

Later came faster then he expected guess time flys when your leaving everything you love. He walked up

the steps to his unit chiefs office where he found not only Hotch but Rossi as well , going over their plans

for the up coming weekend. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he knocked lightly on the open door

and entered the office.

*********************************************ghost*******************************************************

I could tell by the knock that this wasn't a social visit from the BAUs resident genius he was practicality

oozing nervousness his shoulders were hunched shrinking his 6"2 height and his eyes hiding behind his

brown wavy hair. In the 30 or so years of doing this job I knew whatever was about to be discussed was

at best a partial truth. I sat back in my chair and did what I did best observed. He wanted to take vacation

time to Vegas but ill eat my 800 dollar leather boots if hes going to just visit him mom. Aaron might not

see it but he is not leaving this building until I get a chance to see the full story.

Leaving Hotchs office after he approved the 3 week vacation I made my way down to Reids desk and

stood there until he was forced to make eye contact.

Rossi what...

*****************************************ghost********************************************************

The inside of the BMW was silent and thick with tension . He tried his best to avoid eye contact with the

older man driving but his gaze kept drifting. Hotch bought the half truth but if this car ride was anything

to go by David did not. When the car stopped he got out but quickly realized that he was being

accompanied.

"Umm its okay Rossi I can make it to my apartment just fine without an escort."

"Good thing kid but we need to talk and I dont think you want to have this conversation in the lobby."

Well that answers that, so much for escaping without any of the team knowing but in reality hes glad

someone figured it out. He needed to talk to someone and Rossi was perfect and was the most likely out

of everyone to understand whats going on. Choice made he held open the lobby door and proceed to

climb the four flights to the apartment he called home.

"How did you figure it out? what gave me away?"

"While to be honest you were trying too hard. You tried to look shy and tired but you came off as

submissive which you stopped being a few years ago."

"Crap, good to know make yourself at home." He stated as they entered his one bedroom loft.

Rossi sat on the small brown loveseat and looked around the apartment. Not one item was out of place

and there were no personal items anywhere it looked like a fully furnished ready to move in apartment it

appeared empty of life this so called vacation was definitely a one way trip.

"So are you going to tell me why you sold your car, packed up your apartment, took 3 weeks when your

going to mail your credentials, gun and resignation on Monday and if I hazard to get Garcia to check your

accounts they would be payed off in full and closed. Your running kid now to something or away from

something I havent figured that part out yet so how did I do?"

"Well Dave do not quit your day job your really good at it. To answer your question its both im running

away to keep you all safe and running to face the danger head on."

"Dammit kid what did you get yourself into? you dont need to keep us safe you dont have to run,

whatever you need we can help"

"You have no idea how I wish that was true but unfortunately this is something I have to do myself but if

anyone could understand the situation it would be you."

"Why me what exactly is going on with you?"

Handing the older man the black playing card he explained

"Its the Vegas mafia, ive been recalled."

There we go

Chapter one complete

Please review

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see first chapter

Here we go

Short chapter next one will be much longer

Onwards

Its the Vegas mafia, im being recalled

************************************ghost******************************

David Rossi could honestly say that those words coming out of Spencer Reids mouth threw him for a

loop. Never in his wildest night terrors could he have come up with something so frightening. The doctor

was correct that out of the entire team he was the one who could certainly understand, even sympathize

with having his associates back in long island but this was bad on a few levels.

His eyes never left the ace of clubs that Reid had placed in his hand. This card could have so many

meanings ranging from rank, role or even different messages he was actually frightened to find out what

exactly it represents and if reading his mind the young man that was pacing opened his mouth to explain.

"So by the look on your face you know that there is no way I can do anything but give up everything here

and go back. He has been watching me, Marcus knows about the team and your families as well and if I

stay he will start dropping bodies and I won't let that happen.

As for the card itself im not going to tell you what it means plausible deniability is for the best and

honestly I never ever wanted to be that man ever again he was not a good person. If you knew I am sure I

would lose your respect and friendship."

"Well staying will paint very large red targets on the team and as much as I hate it I have to agree with

what your doing but I do have a few questions. You haven't been in Vegas since you were a kid, how did

you get wrapped up in that life and even better how did you get out?"

"Both good questions with long answers, do you want a drink ? I have water, beer or brandy we might be

here a while"

"Ill take a brandy please, thanks now I believe that you are going to be answering the questions that I

have now that you have stalled long enough?"

"Alright where do I start ? ill just give you the overview the less you know the safer you will be. So as

you know my father left when I was 8 well we needed money so I did what I had to. I ran a scam when I

got a target I used my intelligence and taught them how to count cards, It was all done over the phone so

no one knew I was a kid. Once my players cleaned up they deposited my cut into my mothers bank

account.

I had a good run about 7 months or so until I fell on the radar of one Marcus Andrews a low level

criminal apparently I was undercutting him so he tracked me down to 'take care of me' but when he saw a

highly intelligent 8 year old with coke rim glasses and long brown hair he offered me a partnership

instead he would be my front and I would be the brains.

Over the next years together we climbed the ranks of the underworld and I was never hurting for money.

By age 10 I had my growth sprout and did not need a front man anymore and Marcus was now a high

level underboss but we grew close so he offered me a place in his inner circle but a 10 year old, even one

5 foot 8 would be noticed so I created an alter ego and called myself Ghost no one ever saw my face or

heard my voice only Marcus knew I was a nerdy 10 year old in grade 11.

Between ages 10 to 15 when I graduated, got my first PHD and BA in math I also lived my life as Ghost.

I wont tell you anything about those years trust me you dont want to know."

As for how I got out? Marcus staged a cope when I was 16 and won he made me his right hand. One day

we were walking down the strip when some rival tried to kill him to this day I don't have a reason for

what I did but I took the bullet instead it was touch and go for a while.

When I came to Marcus was at my bedside crying, apolizing for getting me shot so I told him he could

make it up to me by letting me out, to go to cal tech, to start a new life and he actually did. We faked my

death and Ghost dissappeared.

The rest you know I got my degree in engineering at MIT and then my PHD at the Academy and then I

started at the BAU and now its all over. I booked my flight for tomorrow morning from the computer at

work so I guess this is it."

For the second time that day David was stunned by the words coming out of Reids mouth he had

answered his questions and then some and no matter how hard he tried there was nothing he could say or

do to change the situation it was time to say their goodbyes.

"I guess it is , well agent Reid its been an honor working with you good luck and please take care of

yourself."

"Thank you for your help David, with everything. Stay safe and take care of the team for me please oh

and if you need to you have my permission to tell the others the truth but only if needed, goodbye Rossi"

"Bye Reid"

************************************ghost*************************************

Marcus smiled when his tablet alerted him of the flight reservation for one Spencer Reid his little boy, his secret weapon was finally coming home.

There we go

Reviews feed the writer

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer see first chapter

Tannerose no tag along but worry not ghost and the team will meet...eventually and great minds my dear

Here we go

Onwards

The first difference he noticed when he left the airport was the heat . It was a normal summer day in

Vegas hovering around 95 or so with no wind to speak of. He had a few stops to make before he was

going to meet with Marcus it was time for Spencer to die and Ghost to live. His first stop was clothing

stores he needed to look the part.

In the first store he purchased black denim/rayon/spandex pants that gave him freedom of movement and

hid stains well as well as black dress socks. The next shop he bought a black silk scarf and a few tight

black turtlenecks with long sleeves he wanted no skin to be showing. The last clothing store he purchased

a pair of leather gloves and a long black rain jacket. With his outfit nearly complete he entered a sporting

goods store and picked out 3 pairs of black wrestling boots to replace Spencers sneakers.

With purchases in hand he called a cab to take him to the last piece of his identity. Handing the driver 40$

he grabbed his bags and his ever present messenger bag and slowly walked to the edge of the graveyard

under a tree to an unmarked shallow grave, here Spencer will die and Ghost will live again. He waited

until nightfall when no one would see him and dug up the life he buried 15 years ago. After 5 minutes of

digging he uncovered a small chest and with shaking hands cleaned it off and opened it.

*****************************************ghost***********************************

Monday morning David Rossi walked into work and was immediately flagged down and into the

conference room. He knew what was about to happen Hotch had received Spencers package. Sure enough

the entire team was sitting at the table all staring at the screen on the wall clearly confused and a little bit

frightened. Aarons voice filled the room causing Jay Jay and Garcia to jump slightly.

"Good now that we are all here I have an announcement, this morning I found a package on my desk

containing Reids creds, gun, letter of resignation with a flash drive I can only assume he made for us to

watch and explain whats going on. Garcia if you could please."

"Sure thing boss man here we go."

Six sets of eyes focused on the screen as the face of their youngest appeared and started to speak.

"Hi guys, I guess I owe you all an explanation of why I am leaving the job. First thing I am not Jason

after he left I was crushed and I would never do that to you nor am I a coward running away. Guys trust

me if I had a choice I would be sitting right next to you.

But the thing is I don't have a choice I'm being blackmailed and forced to quit and return to Vegas and

Morgan, before you start none of you could have helped me with this no matter how much I wanted you to.

It is a very complicated matter and extremely personal this unfortunately is something that I have to do

for myself , by myself.

By the time your watching this ill have vanished so dont try Garcia I'm living on cash from now on so

you wont find a paper trail, im very good at my job and you guys will never find me. The best thing for

you all to do is forget about me and move on but trust me its for the best.

In each of your desks is a flash drive that I made right before this one each with my personal goodbyes

not having the ability to do it is person. Im truly sorry for leaving you guys please know that I love you

all this team has become my family and now its my turn to protect each of you, goodbye."

"Son of a bitch! blackmail? What the hell is going on"

"Morgan calm down getting angry won't help anyone, Reid is doing what he thinks is best for all of us

don't be angry at him for it."

"Im not angry at pretty boy Blake, im pissed at the fucker who is blackmailing him! we gotta do

something"

Sir umm, my 187 has well and truly vanished. All his accounts are closed, his credit cards, lease and bills

are paid in full and disconnected. I have found a storage space rented in his name payed with cash and

his plane ticket to Vegas Saturday morning. Even his mothers bills for the hospital are payed off do you think he earned the money or was he bought?"

"Bella I can assure you the money is honest I took the liberty of taking care of Diana, Spencer did the

rest I figured it was the only help I could offer him."

"Wait a minute Rossi you knew about this?"

"I figured something was up on friday and I confronted him after work. He told me the same things he

said on the recordings. The guy blackmailing him has him over the barrel, Reid had no choice but to leave

and knowing that kid I think we should listen to him and do as he said, I don't like it but it's for the best."

*****************************************ghost***********************************

Inside the small chest was something he called his toolkit. He looked down at his dress pants and sweater

and felt wrong. He stood up and stripped off his old life, tossing everything in a mesy pile he quickly put

on his new clothes with the scarf hanging loose over his shoulders. He then emptied anything and

everything of Spencers into the messenger bag and tossed it into the grave, Spencer is dead.

With reverence he knelt over the chest and extracted his tool kit. First was a silk black ribbon which he

tied his hair back with no loose strands, next was his wire which he twisted into his belt loops hiding in

plain site. He picked up his deck of cards with a ghost stamped onto the backs and finally he unwrapped

his throwing knives.

There were seven in total two for each wrist one for each boot and one on his belt. The knifes were 4

inches in length and had perfect balance , they were stainless steel blades sharpened to a razor edge. The

hilts were lightly etched with beautiful ivy leaves with gold inlay. Marcus had them made for his for his

high school graduation he was shit with a gun but these blades, he was a sniper. Ghost smiled his teeth

flashing in the moonlight it was time to begin. He wrapped his entire head and face in the black scarf so

only his dark brown eyes could be seen as he slipped into the shadows and headed home.

************************************ghost******************************************

Marcus looked around the room making sure to meet the eyes of each of his underbosses until they

submitted and looked away. He called this meeting to reintroduce Spencer as well as send them all a

message and warning about trying to take him out. Over the past few months more and more of his people

were losing their fear and respect for him. He foiled 2 attempts on his life this month alone it was time to

remind these people just who was in charge and with his secret weapon, his ace up his sleeve he planed

on doing just that.

A small twitchy man called twink who was in charge of his drug ring in the inner city came rushing into

the room like the devil was chasing him, he looked ready to piss himself.

"Sir theres a man , a tall man here to see you he gave me this what do you want me to do"

Looking at the ace of clubs with the ghost stamp across the back he had to force himself not to smile he

was here. In his calmest voice he instructed the skitish man to send him in, no more then a minute later,

in he floated walking without a sound head to toe in black with his signature scarf and knife on display

for all to see.

Just by his walk he commanded the focus of everyone in the room. True to his name he made not a sound

as he gazed around the room and then stood to the right side behind Marcus's chair.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my specialist Ghost."

************************************ghost***************************************

He was a hipacritie no matter how hard he tried to stay out of it like he told the team he couldn't. This was

the last time, he had one favor left from paul but Spencer was worth it he called the number.

"Hey paul its Dave...ya look im going to need to cash in that favor for old times sake...no no just

information it all...good thank you for this...I need everything you have or can find on Marcus Andrews

in Las Vegas he is in your like of work yes...good call me when you get it and we can meet...thanks again

man...goodbye."

**********************************ghost*******************************************

Ghost looked around the room no one who meet his gaze he had been here for 3 minutes and 42 seconds

and already established his dominance. He stood at his full hight behind and to the right of Andrews just

waiting for someone to grow a pair and challenge him, sure enough someone did. Ghost placed his age

around 40 his slicked hair and tailored brown suit made him look like a used car salesmen but his eyes

told the truth this man was a killer.

"Mr Andrews sir, what is the meaning of this? who is this so called specialist of your and why is he

here?"

"Well Richard I dont have to answer your questions why dont you ask him yourself"

Here is comes Andrews is setting me up like a trained monkey to teach this Richard a lesson but this is

why he is here so showtime. Ghost took a silent step forward and tilted his head to the left staring unblinking

into Richards eyes prompting him to confront him he was not disappointed.

"Well okay Ghost, who are you and why are you here? you walk in here like you own the place who in

the hell do you think you are? You might have these fools cowered but im not scared of you."

Ghost stepped into Richards, their faces centimeters apart. Looking down at the older man he reached in

his jacket and tossed the king of spades on the table answering all of his questions. Alot of the older

members gasped at the site of the playing card remembering who was in the room with them.

"Richards you fool sit down before you get killed! Do you know who that is? hes Ghost, the Ghost who

single handed took out an entire cartel and Mr Andrews personal bodyguard and assassin. No man has

ever heard his voice and lived, except the boss."

Ghost took one step back and inclined his head to the man he reconized as Josh, Andrews long time

advisor the man had always respected him.

"So this is him then? the man we all fail to live up to. Well by the look of you I dont believe the hype

leave now before I make you."

Rising to the challenge Ghost retreaved his favorite knife from his belt and started flipping it over and

over his eyes still fixed on Richards.

Ha ending it there just so you all know Spencer will now call himself Ghost for the rest of the story and

ill explain the 180 personally change as well.

Revews feed the writer

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer see chapter one

I would like to say im sorry to my readers grammer and spelling are not my strong points but please dont let it stop you from enjoying the story ill try my best,thanks to you all that dont care and keep reading.

Anywho here we go

Onwards

Ghost never broke eye contact as his knife flipped through the air spinning up and down. He waited until

Richard made the first move. Using all the skills Morgan taught him he watched the chest and hands for

any sign to predict the movement of the opponent, he saw the small twitch of the right arm and quickly

picked his knife out of the air, mid flip, and launched it into the center of the mans hand that was reaching

for the gun on his hip. The moment the knife left his hand he dropped to the floor and tripped

Richards kicking him in his ribs to roll him on his front. He then stood up pulled his arm, hyper extended,

up his back and stepped on the shoulder blade until he felt the limb pop out of joint under his cloth boots.

All this occurred in less then a minute and aside from the pain filled moaning coming from the floor not a

sound could be heard, everyone was holding their breath waiting, for what no one knew. The silence was

broken by the soft slow clap coming from the head of the table.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful its good to see your sharp as ever Ghost, now my associate is well

within his rights to be here and let me assure you what you just witnessed was nothing compared to his

real talents and as for his purpose here well your all smart men figure it out...dismissed."

Once the room was empty Marcus took the man he called his son into a back room where no one would

here or see anything, once alone the scarf was removed and he stood face to face with the man he

dreamed he would become.

"Spence my boy, its so good to see you I have missed you so much I'm glad you came you look good

considering."

"Well you didn't give me much choice Marc I am only here to protect my friends."

"Yes your little team at the FBI, im sorry for all the drama I truly am but I need you and it was the only

way to get to you. I swear im the only one who knows about them or you, no one else can or will hurt

them they are safe as long as your here."

As long as im here? dammit Marc I dont want to be here! I wanted out, I got out, you let me out! why are

you doing this ? I made a life for myself I was happy isn't that what you always wanted for me?"

"Oh baby boy please dont be mad at me your happiness means the world to me. I can give you everything

you were your happiest when we were together and as I said I need you. My god, your so brilliant, so

clever the FBI was holding you back you were made for greatness,you could have everything, live like a

king, after all the pain that job caused you wouldn't it be nice to be selfish just a little?"

"The pain has made me the man I am a good man, I cant be what you want me to be I don't want this life."

"Oh so you prefer getting abducted, drugged, poisoned, shot twice, being used by your friends, watching

the woman you love shot down in front of you, being abandoned, raped, untrusted, lied to and held back.

Tell me how can what im offering you be any worse. Im offering you unconditional love and happiness.

If you can truthfully tell me that your so called friends gave you that then you can go but please baby dont

lie to me but more importantly dont lie to yourself not anymore. Im here now your not alone."

"How...how do you know all that no one was ever to know that ...I don't..."

"Oh my boy, I know everything about you ive followed your schooling and work ever since you left. I

never stopped loving you, your the only thing that I have that truly means something to me. I watched

you from afar I saw how that bitch used you, how those men abandoned you, bullied and lied to you. I

saw the drugs, the self hate and could do nothing because of that fucking job but thats all over now. This

life all this means nothing if it dies with me. We built this, We got to this point together and it belongs to

you as much as it belongs to me."

"Over the past month or so more and more people are trying to kill me. I want you, no need you to come

back to me, to this life and when im gone it will all be yours. I consider you my son in all but blood your

my heir and if the worst occurs I want you to take over."

"But...I..."

"Shhhh baby, I know you don't want me to die and I understand that scares you but the best way to make

sure I stay alive is to figure out who is trying to kill me and deal with them. Its time I cleaned house and I

need your wit, brains and observational skills to do so. If you ever cared for me you will help me with this

please son I need you."

"Da, im not a killer I can't clean house for you but I will find out who wants you dead."

"Spencer, you have shot people in the line of duty this will be no different and besides your Ghost you

have over 80 kills under your belt now is not the time to be insecure. Enough talk I have your room all set

up for you come lets go home."

**************************************ghost***********************************

Dave flipped through the illegal file Paul had put together for him and what he was reading didn't make

him feel better about everything. This Andrews was a caresamatic, nassarst egotistical sociopath who

could give Manson a run for his money in manipulation. He was smart, real smart and liked to get others

to do his dirty work, he was a puppet master and now he had Spencer. God he hoped the kid was okay.

******************************ghost, *********************************************

Over the span of the last few days he gathered a list in his head of the people trying to hurt the only

person who has ever cared for him . How could he had been such a bad son and leave him all alone in this

dangerous life well never again. He would protect his Marcus with everything he had. Every night he

lived in the shadows watching them plot steal and murder. 23 people had made it onto his list including

an undercover, no one will hurt whats his ever again it was time to go to work.

Ending it there

I have this annoying plot bunny that says jj took advantage of reid while he was high right before they took Will's case and Henry is Spencers. I had to program/brainwashed Reid part of the plot

Reviews keep me going

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned not tuned


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I own nothing but my unsub Marcus

Here we go peoples a big thank you to everyone following

Onwards

One week later

Each one of them were dealing with the loss in his or her own way. Garcia wore nothing but black as if he

was dead, instead of gone. Morgan took to teaching at the Academy as a way to vent his rage. Hotch was

pretending to be so normal that it was painful. Blake retreated into linguistics, their shared passion and JJ

clung to her son like she was afraid to lose him as well.

Rossi watched it all knowing he had inside information that would hurt more then help. Their last case

was a stalker that took 5 days to solve, Reid would have done it in 2 and everyone knew it yet it went

unsaid. He had a feeling of dread in his stomach for the last 2 days, shit was going to hit the fan real soon

he just didn't know when or how. 76 minutes later he got his answer when he saw special agent Cramer

heading to Hotchs office.

"Agent Hotchner? may I come in?"

"Certainly, whats brings you to the BAU?"

"Unfortunately this is not a social visit I got a case but its a strange one and I was wondering if you could

have a good look at it for me."

"Thats not a problem ill gather the team ill meet you in conference room."

********************************ghost***************************************

He walked over to the body and watched as it took a final breath. He felt no remorse the ass deserved to

die he withdrew a blue playing card from his jacket and let it fall gently like a leaf or a feather onto the

now cooling body with a bullet hole in its chest, 8 down so many more to go. Ghost turned around and

vanished into the shadows the only sign of his presence was the 8 of diamonds slowly drifting in a puddle

of cooling blood.

*****************************ghost********************************************

"Everyone this is agent Cramer from organized crime division and he needs our help."

Thank you Hotchner, this is a strange one I need your brains, here is the situation. Vegas division has been

monitoring a king pin by the name of Marcus Andrews he climbed the underworld in the nineties and has

been leading it ever since. This guy owns the strip hes very intelligent and keeps his hands clean so we

can never get him for anything.

Now just under a week ago my undercover mentioned that Andrews was bringing someone in as a

bodyguard seeing his underbosses are getting ballsy and trying to kill him. No more then 2 days later we

found the first body, a low level drug dealer was found in his bedroom GSW to the head. At first we

thought nothing of it ruled it a suicide. But then over the next 3 days 6 more bodies turn up same thing

single GSW to the head or the heart. All six were ruled as suicides, and everyone of them worked for

Andrews. We has 3 different MEs and several CSI teams as well as the labs going over every single thing

from the crime scenes. Everything was checked weapons, angles to the GSR on their hands. No forced

entry no prints nothing but a single playing card left in the blood post mordom proving that they we not

alone when they died. What do you guys make of it?"

"So we got Andrews people taking them selfs out while someone is in the room with them leaving

playing cards assisted suicide or observation?"

"Hey whats that picture on the back of the card?"

"That Miss Garcia is the other reason I need you guys this isn't the first time we seen this.

In the nineties while Andrews climbed his way to the top anyone and everyone who stood in his way was

found just like these 6. With no evidence we couldn't pin it on Andrews or his bodyguard but we knew it

was them."

"Thats the second time you mentioned the bodyguard is he also a hitter?"

Dave had to stop himself from vomiting all over the confrence room table hearing Jay Jays question, at

age 10 Spencer was an assassin.

"Yes his hitter goes by the title of Ghost we never found out his real name. In 2001 he dropped off the

map but I think he was the guy my undercover told me about and now he is back and it looks like

Andrews is cleaning house. I just fine it inconceivable that there is no evidence to hold over them at best

Ghost could have just been observing or trying to talk them down we can't prove anything . We have no

information on this guy hes a sypher but everyone fears him its said to hear his voice is death everything

about this guy is a mystery. My undercover would know more."

"Okay well tell us everything you have on this ghost character no matter how small"

" Sure I have to go see the director I can't miss him but heres my file on Ghost, see ya in Vegas?"

"Not a problom wheels up in 20 we will go over the information on the plane."

**************************************ghost***************************************

He made not a sound as he entered the back door that was the 4 story town house he and Marcus called

home. Within these walls he could eat, sleep, read and speak like a normal person well normal for him.

He shut out the feelings of guilt and remorse during the night but without the shadows of the night and

the black scarf to hide behind the feelings overwhelmed him to the point of tears. He replay their deaths

over and over like a movie in his head on constant repeat he couldn't wait till he completed the list and

could stop the killing. Ghost fell onto his 4 poster bead and cried his self to sleep.

***********************************ghost***************************************

Dave sat as far away from the others on the plane the file and Reids flashdrive hidden in his breafcase. He

needed to tell them, they needed to know but how do you tell people such horrible information. He didn't

want to hurt them but he should get it over with on the privacy of the plane instead of a Vegas police

department.

"Hey guys before we get into this I had an old friend give me some more information on Marcus here is

the file it will save us a lot of time on his profile."

"Dave do I want to know how your old friend got this information?"

"Its best if you dont ask Aaron, as you can all see this guy has the makings of the perfect cult leader and

with his intelligence level I think he had figured out how to verbaly brainwash someone like the victims

or even his bodyguard we can't under estimate this guy"

"Rossi man whats makes you think this ghost is being controlled? your acting real strange since well...

since IT happened, whats up?"

The ex marine sighed and bowed his head

"Well I also have an almost complete profile on ghost as well and him being manupliated is the only thing

that fits, and make no mistake these are not suicides ghost is killing them."

"Well Rossi? are you gonna make us wait for it?"

"Its Reid. Ghosts real identity is doctor Spencer Mathew Reid."

Dun dun dun

Stay loony tooned everyone (flames make me spiteful :p )


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer just Marcus

"Its Reid. Ghosts real identity is doctor Spencer Mathew Reid."

Here we go

Onwards

5 faces stared at him like he grew 3 heads with a crown on each that were breathing fire. He wasn't

expecting this level of disbelief from the team it was kind of surprising. Derek was the first to respond,

his voice deeper than normal and heavy with fast building rage.

"You wanna say that again David, im not sure I heard you properly. It was if you accused my little

brother and best friend of being a hit man for the Vegas mafia."

Not threatened a bit by the mans tone Rossi kept explaining. "That's because agent Morgan I did. Not

only have I accused him but I have a confession to back it up. Would you like to here it?" He asked as he

pulled out the small flash drive he found in his desk.

"Oh my god your not kidding are you but... but that means ...Reid"

"Yes Garcia, Spencer or better named Ghost has been mafia since he was ten. The vanishing act

in 2001 coincides with him going to collage in California, for the past 10 years we have all been working

beside a stranger, why do you really think he quit and went to Vegas?"

"So you knew all this time what was going on. Why not tell us?" Blake inquired

"No I only figured it out that friday before he left. I didnt get the confession until I found the drive in my

desk now we can keep arguing or we can let Spencer explain."

"We don't have a choice we need all the information we can get for the investigation plug it in."

Placing the flashdrive into Garcias laptop Spencers face once again appeared on the screen. His eyes were

red and puffy and his hair was askew from his hands constantly running thought it he looked wrecked.

"Dave, well this is your goodbye I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me. You have

been the first person to respect me for who I was and not what I could do or what I knew. You treated me

like a person not a computer or a tool to be used and I will carry that with me always. It was an honor

working with you and I know you will take care of everyone for me because you might be a lone wolf but

you are our alpha. You're goodbye is going to be a bit different from the others and for that I

am so sorry but out of everyone you are the person who I trust to understand what im going to say. Frig I

never thought it would be this hard hope your sitting down cause this is big.

By the time you watch this the cat will be out of the bag and the team is most likely hunting me down so

ill try to give you as much information that you might not have in order to catch me, cause I need to be

stopped please. As you have figured out I am the mafia hitter called Ghost. I started at age 8 when my dad

left. We had no money or income so it was become a child whore or a thief with the mob and I made my

choice. I didnt stay a thief for long because Marcus found me and took me in.

At age 10 I found out I had this skill, a talent really, to read people to know what they were thinking and

feeling. Marcus, im sure your aware of him he saw my talent and trained me to use it like a weapon and

ive always been a good learner. I was a profiler before I got to the academy. I still remember Jasons face

when I profiled him after his lecture. He thought that I was special when in reality just well trained.

So I became Ghost and all that entailed until I was 16 and got shot, almost dieing made me rethink my

life I wanted to help people, save people so I got out or at least I thought I did.

I have one last favor to as you Dave and im so sorry for it but you an ex marine you can handle it. If you

guys catch me don't try to talk me down, don't try to bring me in just take the shot and kill me, I don't

deserve to live. Goodbye I hope I never see you again."

The screen fadded to black and Rossi took a moment to look at his friends. All the girls were crying,

Hotch looked like he was in deep thought and Morgan looked crushed all the previous anger drained

away in light of Reids confession. Rossi decided they needed a pep talk.

"Look everyone I know this is bad but I still feel he is being controlled brainwashed or manuplated by

this Marcus and all we have to do is deprogram him and we will have Reid back. Im not giving up and im

not going to kill him we are going to save him and stop this Andrews."

"But he...he killed people,didn't he?"

"Yes and no. My theory is that he is the cause, the reasons for those deaths but in actually he has never

killed any of them. The talent he clames to have was something Max, Kate and I talked bout after Manson

was caught. If an unsub ever figured out a way to manuplate a profile and combine it with mind control

they would be the hardest unsub in history to convict and unfortunately that is exactly what Marcus

Andrews has done to Reid. Spencer is no longer a person but a weapon that right know belongs to the

Vegas mob but we can get him back."

"If your theory is true then we can probably clear is name he gave us information but never anything to

use to prosecute him and if we prove he is being controled and we deprogram him it could work. Now

that we have a plan we can't let it slip to Cramer or any LEO that Ghost is one of us we all have to keep

this in the team everyone understand?"

"Ya lets go rescue our boy."

******************************************ghost************************************

Ghost walked into the study to find his dad. He needed some human interaction and possibly a drink or 3.

The dreams and memories are running him down its a good thing he can live off coffee. He found

Marcus sitting at his ebony desk reading some financial reports on his 3 casinos, tired dark brown eyes

locked with worried green and the papers were all but forgotten.

"Hey da, what you doing.?"

"Oh baby, you look exhausted come over here and sit ill poor you a drink whats wrong my love?"

"Its just my mind won't shut off and im getting lonely I just need someone to talk to ya know."

"Of course baby boy my door is always open you never have to ask to speak to me when have I ever

denied you anything? Here have some brandy I know its your favorite so what do you want to talk

about?"

"Umm just memories. I need to focus my mind on something other then death do you remember when

you taught me to ride a bike?"

"Yes that was a wonderful day you were 9 at the time. When you first saw the bike you were over the

moon, you learned fast too within 5 minutes you had it down you kept smiling at me everytime you made

a turn."

"I remember we went for ice cream after and you got me 3 scoops of mocha I was up most of the night

rearanging all the books in your library by author."

"That right there is one of my happiest memories Spencer. So next time you feel overwelmed by all this

just remember us and all the good times we had. You want a refill?"

"Yes please"

***************************************ghost*************************************

They team landed in Vegas after the sun set they decided to check in to their hotel and head to the station

in the morning they all needed to process what they had learned on the plane.

I know crap ending but the actual casework is next

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer see first chapter

Sorry got distracted by the supernatural season ender eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk any dean girls out

there I cry for you October can't come fast enough

I find writing the team hard so im sorry if this doesn't flow well

Onwards

They entered the station on a mission, their roles already decided in their heads as each member went

there own way to each task. Aaron Hotchner walked to the back of the room where he shook hands with

agent Cramer and the captain of the department and saw JJ and Morgan aranging the 2 profiles on the

whiteboard.

"Gentlemen lets get started, Captain Silver I apolize for my team they get tunnel vision sometimes. I'm

supervisory special agent Hotchner those 2 behind you are SSA's Morgan and Jeroue, SSA Blake is with

the ME and SSA Rossi is getting ready to visit the last crime scene you already met agent Cramer I

assume."

"Pleased to have you guys here agents, all this death in my regon is causing issues that we cant handle.

I'm happy for the help but you might want to change you plans we found another body in a warehouse off

the main strip. Same thing single shot to the heart and a stamped playing card. No one has touched the

scene after we moved the body we left it for you guys."

"Alright, thank you please give agent Morgan the information on the new victim while myself and Rossi

go look at the crime scene. "

"Not a problom ill drive you, hey Makay give the feds everything on the new vic I got to go."

"Yes sir be safe."

So the captain and 2 agents got into the suv and drove to the wharehouse.10 minutes later they pulled up

to the dark blue run down building the profilers took in the surroundings with a trained eye noting the

area and traffic patterns.

"Here is the place guys not much to look at we chained it off to keep others out, we ready?"

"Actually captain would it be possable for us to observe the scene alone? it helps to get a feeling of what

happened. "

"Sure thing I'll head back to the station just call when your done and I send someone out."

"Thank you for the lift."

Once they were alone the headed to the run down building not really wanting to find anything to

implicate their friend The overwelming sent of garbage and blood made their eyes sting they walked to

the center of the room and knelt down next to the soggy playing card trapped in a pool of sticky blood.

"Well he was definitely here and from the direction the card is pointing he was standing to the left when

he dropped it in the blood, see this small splater is from the splash it made."

"I can't see any footprints or signs of anyone else in the building do you?"

"No but this was a set up theres nothing here for our vic he had no reason to be in this place."

"Reid...no ghost could have lured him here by pretending to be an interested party."

"Ya then ghost wanted this guy dead if were going to stop him we have to figure out how and why these

victims."

"The thing is Dave you said he is being controled like a weapon we don't need to figure out ghost we need

to figure out Andrews who are these guys to him and why want them dead? Cramer said it looks like he is

cleaning house so he is killing everyone who has crossed him or has plans to we have to get ahead of

this."

"Ya you call bella and ill call the department for a pick up."

"Bella David? really? you better watch yourself around Morgan."

"Please im in no way worred bout Derek ive faced a lot of possessive boyfriends/spouces over the years

hes nothing I cant handle."

"Just saying old man, just saying."

*************************************ghost*****************************************

Marcus was not a stupid man he had eyes everwhere his sleeper in the local police department just

informed him that not only the FBI are in town but Spencers BAU as well. Should he tell his boy or see

his reaction later. No best to prepare him and keep him in the proper mind frame. Speak of the devil and

he appears because they were in public he had to work this very carefully.

"Ghost before you leave I need to give you some new information come over hear please. Now

apparently your nightly activites have been noticed and the police have called in reinforcement in the

form of the BAU. Just be extra careful tonight please and if you meet up with the feds I expect you to act

accordingly."

****************************************ghost***************************************

Oh god thay are here, the team is hunting him just like he predicted. He needed more time he had a list to

finish, 2 a night wasn't going to cut it with the 15 he had left he had to escalate before they find him and

Rossi takes the shot he has to protect Marcus. Putting together a timeline of how long it would take the

team to finish both profiles he had at best 3 days. 5 a night is going to be insainly hard especially if they

were in town looking for him. He noticed a small man on the other side of the room no doubt he heard

everything Marcus just said. The skittish short guy was the undercover on his list and is probably to

report in this conversation after he leaves but no matter there is always tomorrow. He gave a brief nod

and bow to Marcus and left the room he had 5 people to deal with.

*************************************ghost****************************************

Back at the station the team was gathered around the white board bouncing ideas off each other with

Garcia typing in the background trying to find and recreate the people on ghosts hit list when agent

Cramer entered the room with a small thin man following him.

"Hey everyone sorry to interrupt but this is my undercover I was telling you about he has some

information about Andrews."

"Hello im SSA Hotchner what can you tell us?"

"Well sir I was in the room when the boss got a call, he hung up and summoned ghost. I heard him tell

ghost that his activites have been noticed and the FBI and BAU were in town, then he told him to be

careful and act accordingly he left right after then I waited a bit and came here."

"So they know were here but dont know that we know that they know, I say we meet this Andrews face to

face to get a read on him and see if we can shake him up a little."

"Well sir the boss is at his casino all tomorrow so it will be very public."

"Perfect thank you for telling us you took a risk but you should go before you missed but before you go

would you object to being bugged?"

There we go

Please review feedback is needed and loved

Stay tooned

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer just Marcus the rest are owned by CBS ill try to update once a week

Here we go

Ghost awoke to the feeling of a rough hand running through his hair, by the angle of the sun it was nearly

noon he had only been sleeping for 5 hours, instinctively he turned into the conforting touch eyes still

closed wanting to stay in the warm foggy state of half awake state but he knew that was a pipe dream he

slowly opened his eyes to see Marcus smiling down at him.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head its time to wake up were due at the casino in a hour, I had your clothes

washed while you slept I take it last night got a little messy?"

"Ya 5 in one night is almost too much, number four took a head shot before I was ready and I got

splattered. Da? you don't happen too..."

"Have you extra large café mocha frappachinno with 8 sugars."

"Oh thank the gods, your amazing."

"Nope I just know you, 30 minutes baby boy meet you at the car."

******************************************ghost*********************************

"Morgan your not going thats final you are too close to this to act accordingly."

"Oh and your not? come on man its Reid."

"No its Ghost, not Reid thats exactly why you can't do this just like JJ and Rossi. I am going because

Andrews is expecting the leader and Blake is going to analyze his speech and being on the team the

shortest amount of time can canpartmentalize Ghost verses Reid better then any of us, myself included do

you understand?"

"Ya I get it but I dont like it!"

"Morgan, I have a recorder hidden on my person you will be able to here everything when we get back im

going to have to pick everything Andrews says apart."

"Guys I know its Reid or Ghost or whatever but be safe please I need all my chicks in a row."

"Baby girl do you just call us chickens?"

"Silent fool they will hear you...but honestly be careful."

"We will, so off we go."

*********************************ghost***************************************

The drive to the casinos was peaceful, the air conditioned town car kept the space cool and comfortable

Ghost looked out the tinted windows to watch the tourists stumble upon the strip his mind trying to focus

on anything but the 5 people he watched die last night, his thoughts were cut off by a phone call.

"Andrews...yes..I see well make them confortable ill be there in 10...yes I know place them in my

waiting room...good bye. Well my boy that was Cory, apparently SSAs Hotchner and Blake wish to speak

to me I can't imagine why, are you going to be okay love?"

"Umm...ya ya ill be fine they don't know that im me."

"Good be sure to keep it that way. You are to play your roll and do your job just remember how badly

these people hurt you and I love you okay?"

"Okay ya I can do that, thanks da I love you too."

The 2 men took the back entrance to avoid the BAU and took the service elevator to the 7th floor that

held Marcus office. Hearing Cory knock on the door he sat at his desk and motioned Ghost to stand

behind him off the the left.

**************************************ghost**********************************

Hotch followed the well dressed black hair security guard into a large office. His eyes took in the

expensive decor, it looked like something Dave would use as a study. As he walked across the room he

observed the 2 men in front of him. Andrews was early 50s but carred it well, his dirty blond hair was

streaked with gray, his deep jade eyes were observing Hotch right back, his skin was nicely tanned and by

the looks of his shoulder width and posture he was in very good physical shape. He wore a pair of

designer jeans, a polo shirt and a gray blazer with a dark green tie. To his left stood a tall figure head to

toe in black with a silk scarf wrapped around his head so all Hotch could see was those aching familiar

big brown puppy eyes he had been looking into for the past 10 years but there was no spark like he was

used too they looked cold dark and empty.

"Welcome agents, please take a seat can I get you anything?"

"No thats alright Mr Andrews , this is Supervisory special agent Blake and im Supervisory special agent

Hotchner were hear to speak to you about the string on recent deaths."

"Yes horrible busness that but I don't understand why would this interest the FBI?"

"Mr Andrews we feel that there is a mission based spree killer killing off your employees."

"Really? oh my! am I in danger agents? do you think this person might be after me?"

"We know this guy has a list but we are unaware of the names on it."

"Oh well here let me get you my records on all my employees to see if it will help."

"Thank you, but we have our own sources but we will keep that in mind if we need it."

"Perfect I would like to help in any way I can."

"Mr Andrews we..."

"Please my dear, call me Marcus."

"Mr Andrews ,do you know of anyone who would wish to harm you?"

"Agent Blake, I'm a very rich and powerful man I have many enemies which is why I have my own

security detail as you can see."

"Yes, you have yet to introduce us."

"Oh my dear , please forgive my manners this is my son Matthew, he doesn't talk much as you can see but

who else could you trust to protect you but your family?"

"Hello Matthew its nice to meet you."

Blake watched as Ghost met her eyes and gave her a small nod in greeting before refocusing on Andrews

like if he blinked the man would vanish.

"My Matthew is very protective of me hopefully he will be enough to discourage this spree killer if thats

all agents I fear we must be going. I have a shareholders meeting to attend Cory will see you out, come

love, we shouldn't keep them waiting goodbye agents."

Both men then walked through the doors without even a glance back

*************************************ghost***************************************

Back at the station the team sat around a small table listing to the recording with a mix of admiration and

worry.

"Dam this guy is good he didn't give you guys anything he even tried to help."

"He called Ghost Matthew and called him his son he even had a pet name for him 'love' deprogramming

might be harder then we first thought."

"You dont think Andrews is taking advantage of pretty boy do you?"

"No Morgan it was purely platonic their posture and words telegraphed father to son it was in no way

sexual plus the way he was acting towards Blake made it very clear he feels he is gods gift to woman."

"It makes sense they met when he lost his dad at 8 Andrews gave the little boy what he craved the most a

fathers love. He probably taught the kid everything from bike riding to card counting and now, 15 years

later they both slipped into those roles like an old pair of shoes."

"If thats the case, then Ghost is in this way too deep for us to get Andrews safely."

"Sorry to interupt agents but my men have fould five more bodies. All the deaths occurred last night same

MO as the rest who the hell is this guy?"

"Thanks captain gather your men were ready to give the profile."

There we go

I know its short but I felt it was a good place to stop

Please review its really helps

Thanks for reading stay tooned


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer see other chapters

Profile time hope it meets standards, I broke up the profile to have the entire team say it like the do in the

show each saying their own paragraph

Here we go

Onwards

The team minus Garcia all stood infront of a whiteboard and addressed the gathered police force.

"We are going to give 2 profiles because we are working with a team,we will start with Marcus

Andrews."

"Andrews is the dominant partner of the team. He is a sociopath that is extremely skilled at manuplation.

Like the cult leader Charles Manson, he uses half truths and his natural charisma to control others and

have them perform tasks. If and when the tasks are completed by using positive enforcement he

convinces others that what they are doing is for the greater good or a higher power."

"Andrews is able to charm and brainwash others to do his bidding that keeps him safe from your

investigation. Seeing as you all have his file all his personal information is in there but as you can see he

is 52 years of age but in very good shape so don't underestimate him physically."

"His submissive partner Ghost also clamed to be one Matthew Andrews is the perfect killer. He has been

trained from childhood into the art to reading and understanding people and the human mind. He is highly

intelligent and most likely studied human behavior. Despite his intelligence he is insecure and easy to

manuplate which may be the result of drug abuse."

" His lack of resistance and willingness to follow Marcus stems from the paternal bond they have formed.

Like Stockholm syndrome, Ghost is completly devoted and dependent on Andrews and is most likely

being looked after. He will be extremely loyal and if caught will never turn, consider him very

unpredictable."

"You say Stockholm syndrome but isn't he his son?"

"No decetive, Ghosts real name is yet unknown but Andrews unofficially adopted him and renamed him,

his records show no evidence of ever having any children."

"As a team they function as weapon and owner. Andrews gives an order and Ghost carries it out they are

on a mission to remove anyone who was or is a threat to Andrews."

"The actual act of killing can be called assisted suicide. Andrews gives Ghost a list names and he then

uses his knowledge of human thoughts and behavior to literally talk these people into taking their own

lives. Using guilt and low self esteem Ghost can make someone hate themself so much that they wish for

death then he sits back and lets it happen. This is where the idea thst hearing his voice kills you came

from."

"Like Andrews he is very dangerous if confronted do not try to reason with him call in backup and

subdue him. If anyone has any question just ask thank you."

***********************************ghost************************************

Twilight was upon the city, tonight he decided to start early he had 10 more to go and was gonna try for 6.

He knew he was running out of time and nedded a diversion to keep them occupied so his first stop of the

night was to Twink aka Mike Rice undercover FBI. Ghost made his way to an alley he knows Twink

frequented for his deals he leaned into the side of the building completly covered in shadows and waited.

5 minutes of waiting he saw his target and client walk towards his hiding place. The deal was quick and

clean Twink waited until his client left and counted his money.

Ghost walked behind him to cut off his escape route. Twink froze when here heard his name whispered

from behind him as he turned to leave he was face to chest with the towering black figure that haunted his

dreams. "Oh no, oh god no, please no!"

*********************************ghost****************************************

"Oh no, oh god no, please no!"

Blake and Garcia jumped when the voice sounded out of her laptop speakers there undercover activated

the listing device.

Summoning the rest of the team they locked the door behind them as a voice they all missed filled the

room.

****************************************ghost************************************

"As flattering as that is you may call me Ghost, tell me Twink how are you feeling tonight?"

"No, no you can't be here, I've done nothing, Mr Andrews likes me, I've never ever took anything I swere

I give him all his cut."

"You are correct you have to be the most honest criminal ive ever met but then again your not a real

criminal are you agent Michael Rice?"

"Wha...how did?"

"Yes I know all about you. Agent Michael Rice age 30, graduate of 2004, marred his long time girlfriend

Sarah in 2006. You have a 4 year old daughter named Dacoda who doesn't remember her daddy. You

work for agent Cramer and have been undercover for 3 years. You may not have been stealing from

Andrews but I think reporting his every movement to the FBI is a little bit worse don't you think?"

"But no, you got it wrong I haven't told them anything."

"Lieing is a sin Mike. I know you reported to the BAU only yesterday and I also know they can here

every word. So how do you suppose we deal with the situation hmmm?"

"If you know im FBI then you know you can't kill me."

"Kill you? why ever do you think im going to kill you? I am just here to talk is all. I know your scared I

can see it but you don't have to be, I am not going to hurt you I give you my word."

"But the other 13 you killed them I know you did!"

"You know do you? You were there when they died? Tell me Mike how do those other men die?"

"They shot themselves."

"Yes I see your point, they killed themselves it all points to me right?"

"This is not a game Ghost people are dead!"

"I am aware this is no game, more then you will ever know. I did not kill them but they deserved to die

where as you do not."

"So...your not going to kill me?"

"No. We have been over this but your missing the point your on the list, one way or another you have to

die."

*********************************ghost******************************************

"He is setting him up, he already got him to drop his guard, planted the idea of suicide and making him

feel guilty about leaving his wife and child. While trying to convince him of he is innocent at the same

time this is insane!"

"I know baby girl but just remember he is brainwashed we can fix him, bring him back."

**************************************ghost**********************************

"No ill just leave ill get extracted and Andrews will be fine, gone is gone right?"

"You could run, go back to Washington but he would find you, make you watch as he rapes your wife

and skins you little girl alive and then drown you in their blood after he slits their throats. There is no

where you could go that he couldn't find you but you can't stay either cause he runs this city and wants

you dead. I should take my leave if I were you I would run now while you got a chance contact no one

and hide for the rest of your life goodluck Michael your gonna need it."

"No wait! Ghost please, you say you care you have to help me!"

"I can't help you agent only you can save your family."

"No no please ill do anything, please just help me! "

"I might have a way but you have to trust me and do exactly as I say."

****************************************ghost***********************************

"He did it he actually convinced an trained agent to hang off is every word."

"Yes and now he can tell agent Rice anything at all and he will do it."

"But he knows were listening surely he won't tell him to kill himself will he?"

**************************************ghost***********************************

"Now Mike the only way to save your family and your own life is to convince Mr Andrews that your

dead but we both want you to live so here is what you need to do. Take your gun and point it at your

sternum, trust me chest shots are survivable if you do it right. Now knowing the feds the moment I said

gun they are on their way to us as I speak so now we wait. When you see agent Cramer be sure to tell him

to take this assignment and shove it sideways up his ass you have a family you never should have been

made to go undercover."

"But...but I don't want to shoot myself can't you do it for me?"

"That wouldn't be wise im a crap shot a few centimeters off and you wont be faking, now go lean into that

wall to prop yourself up it will help you stay vertical after. Good do you here that the ambulance? They

will be here momentarily do it now its gonna hurt but stay awake, I have to go now goodluck Mike.

Whoever is listening he better get back to his wife and a desk job but die on the way to the hospital."

By the times the EMTs arrived at the dark alley backlit by the fading twilight Ghost was gone but in

Mikes hand was a crushed queen of hearts.

Ending it there long chapter

Ill update oncd a week

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I own only Marcus

Im in a fit of writers block atm so forgive this chapter for its shortness

Here we go

Onwards

"Whoever is listening he better get back to his wife and a desk job but die on the way to the hospital."

Garcia was nodding before Spencers voice finished the sentence. He was correct the moment he said gun

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Blake stood up a flew out of the room like bats out of hell leaving only JJ and

herself to hear the gunshot ring through the alley.

"Hey JJ do you think Rice will be okay?"

"I hope so Pen I really do but Spen..no Ghost was cuting it close if he is responceable for the death of a

federal agent...well"

"This is not right, I dont like it, it can't be real, hes my 187. We have to do something! I cant lose him JJ, I

just can't!"

"Hey hey its okay Pen shh calm down remember what Morgan said we can fix this we will get him back."

***********************************ghost*****************************************

David and Derek stood in the dark alley staring at the pool of blood by the wall where the EMTs and

Hotch had just moved Mike Rice into the ambulance, while Blake stood off to the side explaining quietly

the entire story to agent Cramer.

"He was right here Rossi not 10 minutes ago."

"I know Morgan but you need to step back and look at this like it was any other crime scene, now what

do we know?"

"Well he is a mission based killer he doesn't want to be doing this he has to, he escalated since we have

been here but he is not getting sloppy, Ghost is too good to get sloppy."

"He knows this team, he knows how we work, he also knows he is working on borrowed time. He has a

quota and now that were on to him he has to finish as fast as he can without messing up."

"It started with 2 a night then jumped to 5 when he found out we were in town. He knows it only takes 3 days or so for us to complete a

profile so does this mean he is done? Rice makes 13."

"Hes not done Morgan, mission based killers have an endgame and he has not reached that point yet there

are gonna be more bodies as if last night was 5 then expect more tonight."

"Talking 5 people into killing themselves in one night if you include travel time and each conversation

would take over 9 hours at least so lets assume 5 a night is max. He would have saved an undercover till

last knowing it would start a man hunt so tonight is probably his last night 4 more left."

"No I think your wrong Morgan you not alowing his ego to factor into this. Ghost is confident and his ego

he thinks he is to smart and knows us too well to be caught he could care less about saving Rice for last in

fact I think Rice was a twist to throw us off. Its like playing chess your only thinking of his next move

when he has our next 6 planed out and is ready to counter them. We need to get ahead of him and do

something he would never plan for."

"How in the hell are we going to do that? pretty boy knows us too well. "As if by magic his phone rang

to answer that very question. "hey moma what ya got?"

"Okay so Rice is okay but twitch died in the ambulance and I finished the list of people known to have a

beef with Andrews."

"How many people on the list Garcia?"

"Umm 11 in total but 7 of them are already dead."

"Its not the full list but its something send officers to the 4 remaining and we need Hotch to get a search

warrent for Andrews place of residence. We need to bring him in for questioning he is the key to

throwing Ghost off his game."

"Will do my Italian stallion PG out."

**********************************ghost***************************************

Running through the shadows of the brighyly lit night was something that he was very good at his boots

making his footfalls silent. He had 9 more in total but now it was a race, he had to finish this before Rossi

caught him and took the shot. Fortunately 4 of his list were having a poker night leaving him to pick off

the other 5. He made his way to the private backroom bar known as a safehouse for Andrews operations

well not when hes done. Ghost quickly picked the lock and slipped into the building the only sound of his

passing was the small click of the door.

The next morning Ghost stumbled down the path that led home. He managed 7 in total last night

including Rice he knocked out the 2 cops guarding his last one, leave it to Garcia to peice together his list

no matter he only had 3 left and he would get them tonight. It was blind luck that he looked up just in

time to notice a cop patroling the boundaries of the house and sidestepped into the hedge to avoid being

seen.

"Fuck they got Marcus, well played Hotch, well played."

There we go

Short I know but shits gonna happen next chapter I swear

Thanks for reading

Please review

Stay tooned


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer see other chapters

Here we go

Onwards

The team gathered at the station while the police brought Andrews in, the smerk he shot the team on his

way to he interagation room made Morgans blood boil.

"Hey Derek none of that we have to play this right if we want to get Ghost. Now Dave, I want you to stay

with Andrews pick his brain and get him to confess, JJ I want you to go back to the house and see if we

can add anything to the profiles. While Blake, Morgan and I will each go the last three targets and wait

for Ghost. Now remember we have forced his hand, this is his end game he wants death by cop so I want

you all armed with tazers to bring him down. He won't try to kill us were not on his list everyone

understand? Good lets go."

*********************************ghost********************************************

He waited until all but 2 officers left to sneak into the house to collect a clean set of clothes, some money

and get a bit of food. He knew the team would be coming back to profile the house so he was in and out

before anyone knew he was there. He had 3 left and he knew Garcia put togther his list so they would be

guarded. He did not want to kill anyone who were just doing their job but he needed to be extreamly

careful disabling them long enough to talk to his targets. He took off his jacket and scarf and let down his

hair placing everything in a locker he kept in a safehouse that no one used and sought out a dealer.

Spencer purchased the 3 viles of drugs and syringes and put them in his pocket then just for fun he

walked into the nearest Starbucks and got a coffee.

*************************************ghost**************************************

JJ walked around the townhouse in a daze her subconscious mind took note of her surroundings and filed

the information away for later but her heart and mind were screaming. She had always loved him from

the moment she called him Spence but he honestly frightened and intimidated her. Right from the start he

was too smart, too kind too perfect he was too good for her and she knew it. He lived on a level that she

couldn't touch and she felt like a small child sitting at the big table when he was around. She knew he

dumbed himself down when he interacted with the team minus Garcia but she never could of imagined

this darkness was inside him. She found herself in what could only be his bedroom and she smiled at just

how much of him he left behind. On the nightstand was a pair of glasses and a used coffee mug.. The

room was a soft brown color that reminded her of his hair. The bed was made and the room spotless but

from Spencers or the maids doing she didnt know. The small bookcase was filled with Jason's, Dave's and

Max's books as well as some Margeie Kempt and Doyle books. God she missed him.

***************************************ghost*************************************

Dave sat across from Andrews silent, each waiting for the other to speak so he took this time to observe.

Andrews was relaxed as if he wasn't handcuffed to the table. He looked like a man who knew what was

happening and why but not caring. He was confident that they have nothing to keep him so he was just

waiting the needed 24 hours.

Marcus was doing the exact same. This was David Rossi the ex marine, founder of the BAU. Out of all of

Spencers team he was the one that he kinda liked that and the Garcia woman, those 2 actualy cared for his

baby boy so he had no anger at them. He knew what the man wanted so he decided to give it to him.

"As attractive as you are agent Rossi I dont swing that way so lets stop with the eye sex and get down to

why we are both here."

"Of course Andrews and that reason is what exactly?"

"Well you know , all those unfortunate deaths that surround me. Thank you by the way for caring about

me enough to protect me its good to know the federal government cares."

"Well we do what we have to seeing that your self proclamed bodyguard son Matthew has yet to be

found."

"Ya well kids, you know always off doing their own things hard to keep them sitting still."

"Yes but our records show you never having any children so...tell me who is Matthew really?"

"Come on now agent Rossi why are you asking the questions you already have the answers too?"

"So your admitting Matthew is not his real name nor your real son."

"On the contrary he is my son even if im not his father and Matthew is indeed his name."

"Are we really going to talk in circles Andrews?"

"That is entirely up to you Rossi."

****************************************ghost************************************

Once more dressed for the part, Ghost slenked unseen into his targets yard noticing the 3 cops outside and

picking them off one by one with the sedatives leaving he assumed his teammate left inside the house. He

looked in the back window to see Morgan and another cop sitting next to his target, wonderful he was

hoping to get Morgan out of the way first. He snuck in the window and made his way up the stairs and

turned on the shower knowing it would draw one if not both away from his target. Sure enough he

recognized his so called best friends steps come up the stairs and into the master bedroom, tazer gun

leading, to shut off the on suite shower. From his spot under the bed he waited until Morgan cleared the

room and left before getting up and following him to the top of the stairs. He knew Morgan knew he was

behind him as was trying to figure out his next move. Without turning around he started to speak...

"Pretty boy, you dont need to do this man. We got Andrews its safe to come home, im just going to turn

around slowly its over now lets just go okay?"

Not wanting to get tazed Ghost grabbed the older man from behind and placed his knife to his adams

apple and whispered in his ear,"No Derek its not over until I say it is, have a nice trip." then he proceeded

to push agent Morgan down the 13 stairs where he landed out cold. Brought by the sound the cop ran into

the room to meet 1500 volts from Dereks tazer, now with both men down he held his target at knife point.

30 mins later he walked out of the house 2 more to go.

It wasn't a long walk to the next house it only took him 40 mins or so. As before with Derek he found 3

outside and Blake and the other inside. She was on the phone most likely with Hotch she would not be

caught unaware like Morgan before her. He drugged everyone outside but this time walked right through

the front door knife leading. The blade sailed through the air into Blakes bicep causing her to drop her

tazer. Ghost dropped to the ground and rolled out of the path of officers Makays shot, the barbs

imbedding themselves in the carpet. He quickly jumped to his feet and with one well placed blow to the

head the cop crumbled.

************************************ghost****************************************

Blake watched in what felt like slow motion as Ghost dodged and rolled to avoid the electric current and

knock Makay out cold while she held onto the knife lodged into her bone. Seeing her unarmed Ghost

drew another knife and proceeded to unravel his scarf. She never realized how much you rely on sight to

know people around you she almost forgot exactly what he looked like this past month. He had to be in

there somewhere she had to try, still keeping pressure on her arm he started to talk.

"So no scarf , does that mean I can call you reid again?"

"You may call me whatever you like agent, I'm going to give you a chance this will be your only one just

walk away and don't look back. Just let me do what I need to, I am almost done. I have no desire to harm

you further please do not make me."

"No one is making you do anything Reid! we have Andrews your safe, you dont have to do his bidding

anymore! Just put the knife down and we can go."

"Safety is an illusion. I never pegged you as a fool don't try to be something your not, no one is ever safe

and you know it."

"Your right but please Spencer I know deep down you don't want this, this is not you, your being

manuplated."

"Do you really think im that stupid? I don't have a fucking choice did you not watch the flash drives? I'm

doing this to protect you all. I know what Marc is doing and I have to protect him as well. Now are you

going to step aside or am I going to have to move you?"

"Im not going to let you talk this man into killing himself Reid, so I guess your gonna have to move me."

"Very well just so you know I am very sorry tell Dave ill be waiting."

She dodged to the left as he rushed her with the knife, using her good arm she grabed his wrist and pulled

him flush to her body. It wasn't until she felt the needle enter her wrist in her injured arm did she realize

just how much she messed up.

"Shhhhhh don't fight it just close your eyes and dream it will all be over soon."

Ending it there

Please review feedback it wonderful

Stay tooned

Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer see other chapters

Sorry for the shortness weekend wedding took up all my time

All the medical information im just making up so forgive the mistakes please

Here we go

Onwards

The team was gathered in the small ivory room of the hospital waiting for information of their two friends.

Once the officers woke up to find Derek crumpled at the bottom of the stairs and Blake drugged to the

gills with a knife lodged in her arm and 2 more crime scenes, Hotch placed the last target in productive

custody and told everyone to head to the hospital. All heads turned when 2 doctors walked into the

room. One male, one female, they were both holding clipboards but it was the one on the left who spoke.

"Agents Morgan and Blake?"

"Yes thats us."

"Well everyone show us some badges so we can get started, good. Now hello I am Dr Hawley agent

Morgan's doctor he is going to be fine. The fall down the stairs left him with a pulled muscle in his back

and some bumps and bruises but no lasting damage he should be alright to leave in a few hours until his

observation time is up."

"I wish I could say the same for agent Blake. My name is Dr Mayer it was I that preformed the

operation on agent Blakes arm. The barbiturates in her system were extremely high to the point that we

had to flush her system she is on dialysis at the moment. The knife wound in her arm entered into the

bone we had to surgically remove it to prevent lasting damage. Over all we expect a full recovery but she

is gonna be our guest for a few days yet does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes may we see them?"

"Agent Morgan is allowed visitors if you follow me ill take you to him but agent Blake is only allowed

one person every hour for 15 minutes Dr Mayer will take you to her room."

"Alright ill go see Blake, Hotch the rest of you need to get information from Derek."

"Sure Rossi tell her were all here for her."

Hotch, Jj and Garcia found Derek attempting to get the nurse to let him get dressed in his own clothes.

The dark skined man had swelling on the right side of his face and an ace bandage was wrapped around

one wrist, all in all he looked okay. Aaron released a breath he was unaware that he was holding.

"Oh my hunk of chocolate thunder! thank goodness your alright I was so scared when I got the call. Are

you okay? you should sit down. I will get you more pillows, you need to rest."

"Baby girl im fine, calm down its all good. Hotch it was him he talked to me but he sound different

almost cold."

"Ya I figured, he got Blake as well she is in the ICU but they assure me she is going to be fine. Do you

remember what happened Morgan?"

"Ya we were sitting in the living room when the shower upstairs turned on. I saw the open window at the

bottom of thr stairs I went up knowing he was there. I looked everywhere, I cleared every room but

wherever he was hiding I did not find him. I made a mistake I figured he lured me upstairs while he snuck

down so I dropped my guard. Man I have no idea how he did it but I didn't know he was there until he

stood right behind me. I tried to reason with him and talk him down, while trying to destract him while I

went to get a shot with the tazer but he grabbed me, put a knife to my throat. Right before he pushed

me down the stairs he told me it wasn't over until he said so. If Andrews and his 24 hours are almost up

and then we got nothing. JJ did you get anything from the house?"

"No nothing we didn't already know. Spencer definitely has been living there and with all the maids

running around all physical evidence was long gone. All the documentation I found were all legal nothing

we can hold over them. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault JJ, these guys are really smart. Remember Marcus is mafia and Reid is one of us, if

anyone knows counter measures it would be them. I know Spencer is in there somewhere, he killed no

one but his targets, he still cares, its his move we just have to be ready."

"Easer said then done Hotch I suck at chess and pretty boy is a master."

"Ya well so is Dave."

************************************ghost******************************************

Dr Mayer escorted Rossi to the ICU silently knowing by the mans posture he was not in the mood for

small talk but when they reached the room she had to do her job.

"Mr Rossi there are a lot of machines connected to your agent they might look overwelming but I assure

you that they are helping her. She should be waking up but I have to ask you not to get her upset. Her

blood pressure has to stay level while on dialysis, if she needs anything there is a call button by her bed."

Once he was alone he took a deep breath and stepped into the room he was not expecting a fully awake

and aware Blake waiting for him.

"Hello David, you look surprised."

"Pleasantly, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly it feels really strange but im alright, my arm is killing me but they got me on the good meds

once an hour so ill be fine."

"Im glad, the team says hi they are with Derek. Ghost pushed him down a flight of stairs but no lasting

damage so dont worry."

"Is Hotch okay?"

"Ya he never got to Hotch before the officers woke up and called your victims in. The last guy is in

productive custody so everything is at a stand still for the moment."

"Good thats good, you gonna ask me or what?"

"Your doctor doesn't wish me to upset you, do you think you can tell me without getting upset?"

"Not an issue, okay so he charged in through the front door and tossed the knife into my gun arm with

frightening accurcy. He then dogged Makays tazer like some kind of ninja and droped him with one

punch after that it got strange."

"Strange how bella? every action is important."

"Well he took off his scarf and had a conversation with me. I tried to get him to explain why and to

realize that he was being controlled and he told me he was aware of Andrews manuplation and that he

was doing this to protect both us and Marcus. He became defensive and frustrated, he is starting to slip

but not enough for us to use it. Then all of a sudden it was like a switch was flicked and he went all cold

and empty and then I was listing to Ghost telling me to step aside and walk away before I got hurt. He

said he was almost done and pleaded for me to let him finish. I think Hotch was protecting the last

name on the list. I refused and there was a small struggle then the next thing I know I feel the needle in

my wrist. Rossi, I think he has actualy created another personality to divorce Spencer and Ghost I felt like

I was talking to two different people but I dont know if its from his own damaged psyche or Andrews

brainwashing."

Its both. Andrews convinced him to become Ghost for our safety and once the killing started Spencer

proceeded to detach himself from his actions to save his sanity. You said he got frustrated and defensive

while talking to you as Spencer? Well its because having you in that environment took away his hiding

place and he started to have a breakdown. We need to seperate them long enough for Spencer to

breakdown and to stop hiding now we just have to figure our how."

Ending it there

Thanks for reading and following this story it means a lot

Stay tooned everyone real life is dull


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer see other chapters

Okay so this is the chapter that inspired this story enjoy

Here we go

Onwards

The team minus Blake were sitting in the back room of the Vegas police station attempting to out think

and out play they smartest man they knew. Andrews was released a few hours ago and his home returned

to him but still under guard. The final target one Alexander Currie was sitting in a cell down the hall with

4 officers guarding him. They were brainstorming everything they could to get into the mind of Spencer

Matthew "Ghost" Reid

"Alright we need to look at Ghost and Spencer as two different people. Spencer is scared and has a severe

case of Stockholm syndrome he sees Andrews as his much loved father figure. While Ghost is nothing

more then a weapon following orders of his master. Ghost wants to protect Marcus, Spencer wants to

protect us, Ghost feels nothing but Spencer is completly in love and devoted to Andrews. We need to

figure out both personalities in order to resolve this without suicide by cop."

"Well lets start with Spencer. He is scared, unstable and confused he wants to keep us safe but at the same

time he is completely indebted to Andrews and with the brainwashing he very well may pick him over us

we can't go after Andrews without making a enemy out of him. We need to convince him he is better off

with us. Now dealing with Ghost is going to be hard he is extremely well trained he knows all our moves

and all of our weeknesses. He is using all his intelligence and skills to outsmart us. This is a toss up between a

game and a mission for him. On one hand he is protecting his boss by elimination threats but he is making

it a game doing it he is loving the challange. He is quickly evolving but

he isnt sadistic yet. We have to beat him at his own game."

"But how? we have Currie he can't complete him misson and Andrews is safe."

"Well when we arrested Andrews before it caused Ghost to slip up and start rushing we are going to have

to force the confrontation we need to flip Currie so we can legally get Andrews and make Ghost face us

then we have to somehow reach Spencer without anyone dieing."

*****************************************ghost************************************

He saw the unmarked hiding behind the bush 60 meters away watching the entrances of the house, the

moment he went in the clock would start its countdown. The team is probably fliping Currie at this exact

moment so they will have probable cause to come for them both. He needed to fill Marcus in and get

ready for the most convincing acting of his life . He turned his thoughts inwards and found the corruption

of his soul he forced himself to revert to the brainwashed killer Marcus thought he was, if only he

finished before the team figured it out. He could have faked his own death again and gone back to his real

life, his real family. Taking a deep beath he welcomed the darkness and Ghost returned. With no intention

of staying hidden Ghost calmly walked into the townhouse in full view and with passing nods to the

maids he followed the sound of Bon Jovi to find Andrews. Discarding his blood covered clothing as he

walked he found his da in the sitting room, nursing a bottle of rum looking like someone just killed his dog.

***********************************ghost**************************************

Trying not to focus on the words of Dead or Alive surrounding him as he took another pull from the

bottle and tried to figure out how to save his boy. The BAU were good he had to give them that and now

with at least 2 counts of assulting federal officers hanging over him no amount of money he throws at this

is going to keep his son safe. Not only that, but the turncoat Currie is still alive spilling his guts

everything he had built is going down in flames. He knew it would happen eventually but he hoped for

more time. His thoughts were interupted by a cough in his doorway. Lifting his head to the sound he saw

his son in only his black pants leaning on the door frame with a half smile on his face.

"Hey da you miss me?"

"Spencer! Your okay I was so worried god its good to see you!"

"I'm fine but da I got some bad news. We're in deep the FBI has figured it out and are coming for us.

They got to Currie before me im so sorry I failed you but dont worry I have a plan. I'll keep you safe like

I always do by taking the fall."

"No! I can't lose you again I won't!"

"But you have to, trust me please I know what im doing."

"But they will arrest you and I wont be able to get you out they will take you away and lock you up

forever"

"Yes but you will be safe and alive."

"No I won't, Currie ratted me out!"

I will handle Currie, they need him alive to testify, without him they got nothing. Please trust me,I love

you, let me take care of you."

"But what about the team?"

"What about them? I know all their secrets ill be fine. I need to get changed into normal clothing, get

something to eat and take a nap. I expect that the team will show up by tonight so get rid of anything."

"Ya okay. God son please know that I love you never forget it okay? I can't thank you enough for coming

back into my life and once again sacrificing yourself to save it ill have mary bring your favorites to your

room goodbye my son."

*************************************ghost**************************************

By nightfall Hotch had received the warrent for Andrews on probal cause with bail set so high Rossi

would cringe. They got into the 2 SUVs and headed out to the townhouse that contained both Reid and

Andrews according to the unmarked who called it in. He looked around at each of his team each one of

them were worried about the outcome of the raid. This would be Ghosts final stand one way or another,

god he hopes it wont be the other.

*************************************ghost**************************************

Ghost/Spencer watched as 4 cop cars and 2 SUVs pulled into the yard. After his nap he dressed himself in

brown dress pants, white socks, a plain gray polo shirt and a brown suit jacket. His 6 remaining knifes

were hidden within easy reach ready and waiting to be used. With one last look to the man he was

protecting he took a deep breath and for the last time walked out the front door to face him team head on

while Andrews sliped out the back and drove away to an unknown safe house.

Game on. "So I take it you are here for a reason agents?"

"Dont move one more step or we will shoot, where is Andrews?"

"I won't let you hurt him Agent Hotchner and Rossi, I must say I never thought you were a coward

I am disappointed. I asked you, no begged you, to take the shot and here is your chance and im still

standing."

"Dammit kid im not going to kill you, you need help, you refused my help all those months ago let me

help you now, let us help you now."

"Help me? help me! for fucks sake I don't want their help. I wanted you Dave to just do one simple task

but your just like them, I can't trust anyone. You all hate me! you want to see me suffer! you all enjoy

watching my pain none of you ever cared about me only about my brain. Well im more the a computer to

use when you your too lazy to Google something I have feeling, I have fears and you guys never helped

me. Not with Mavie, not with the drugs, not with the migraines, or Emily or Elle or Jason none of it!

Instead you used me, pushed me around and let me struggle if that's help I dont want it, just kill me and

end my suffering, if any of you ever cared even a little just put me down."

"No pretty boy your wrong, we love you man your my little brother. Just come back with us give us

Andrews and all this can be worked around."

"No, your lying like you always do your won't get him, I won't let you. He needs me, He cares for me

unlike you."

"Spence please, we all miss you, Henry..."

"Don't you even try you manuplitive whore. You think im stupid? that I dont know what you did? I have

an idetic memory and a math degree so you shut the fuck up before I make you bitch.

"Wha? Spence please"

"Shut up, shut up all of you, shut up get off this property you cant be here!"

"Reid step aside we don't want to hurt you, we have a warrant."

Crossing his arms across his chest he unclipped the 4 knives from their holsters on his wrists and drew 2 of them into his hands

hidden from view. To anyone looking he was just crossing his arms he gave nothing away.

"No leave now, just leave us alone, don't hurt him."

"We're not going to hurt anyone pretty boy just stand down please."

"But he said...no your lying...your going to hurt him and I can't let you." forgive me guys I have to play

the part. Knowing who was the biggest threat he threw one knife at Hotch's wrist and the other at

Morgan's shoulder causing both tazers to crash to the lawn. The moment the first 2 knifes left his hands 2

more dropped down to take their places. He wanted to give Rossi the shot but he had to stall a little longer.

Dodging JJ's shot with a simple sidestep he tossed the third knife right into the back of her hand pinning it

to the gun. He heard a click and turned Hotch was on one knee pointing his 22 from his ankle at his head

and Dave walking towords him tazer leading, waiting to get into range.

"Put the knife down Ghost its over you lose."

"Well it took you long enough to figure it out but I'm not surprised it was you. As I told agent Morgan its

not over until I say it is lone wolf."

"Ya well from here on out what you have to say no longer matters, concidering your master is long gone

very good stalling by the way."

"Why thank you kindly David its nice to be recognized now how do you want to do this?"

"You and I both know the answer. As I told you the week we first met on our first road trip I would never

let you down."

Ghost/Spencer walked up to Rossi until he could see the flecks of gray in his green eyes. He spoke so

only he would hear "your move agent." then fell to the ground as eletric current flowed through his body

and his vision faded to black.

**************************************ghost**************************************

Watching the standoff on the manacured lawn Dave became aware of two things, one: Andrews was long

gone and they would most likely never find him and two: despite the confused rambling and light colored

clothing this was Ghost and the team was being played but he really couldn't point that out right at this

moment. So he could only watch and listen as small guilt trips were being yelled at them all how no one

had noticed the twinkle in those brown eyes was mindboggling to him, it was right there plan as day. He

saw the energy in Ghost relax to an degree and knew it was time. He quickly backed off and stood next to

the willow tree waiting for his chance. Sure enough Ghost started tossing knifes everywhere to disable

the team it was not until Aaron cocked his real gun that everything froze and Ghost turned around smile

on his face knife in hand. I walked up to him, our eyes never blinking I saw a hint of acceptance and love

as I got closer. This? was it possable that everything was an act or is he just that good?. Standing inches

apart he called me out as if we were playing chess in my study on a rainy night instead of a hot Sunday

morning in Vegas. I watched him smile and give me a breaf nod to pull the trigger asking me to play along,

oh my god it was Spencer!"

There we go

Up next the way home

This has like 5 or so chapters left

Thanks to everyone reading following and favoriting it means alot

Reviews would also be wonderful hint hint

Anywho thats for reading

Stay tooned


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer see other chapters

Here we go

Onwards

Spencer regained awareness to the sensation of metal around his wrists and movement underneath him.

Judging by the soft familiar fabric he was lying down in the back of an government SUV driven by one of

his teammates, most likely Rossi considering he was the only one unharmed. He levered himself into

sitting posistion to see Davids green eyes meet his in the rear view mirror.

"So welcome back to the living, how is the head?"

Spencer did not answer trying to plan his immediate future. He was almost done, almost free

"Okay I get it, you don't wanna talk and I guess your upset that I did not kill you. I have no idea what is

going on with you, if this is all a game to you now but whatever it is we can figure it out."

Spencer badly wanted to tell him everything, bare his soul to the older man but he couldn't yet it wasn't

over, no one was safe yet so instead he broke eye contact and watched the Vegas strip come to life

"By the way the team is okay, none of the knife wounds warranted an overnight stay and Blake was

released so everyone will be waiting at the station. I couldn't help but notice that the wounds were meant

to temporarily disable not to kill? your in there somewhere kid I saw you back on that lawn don't worry

we will get you back."

He couldn't let Dave worry like this he had to give him something. As the car came to a stop outside the

station he waited until Rossi opened the door to pull him out before he softly whispered but close enough

to be heard " David, I never left."

**************************************ghost*************************************

Entering the station he felt every eye follow him and his escort to an interview room. Spencer saw Currie

sitting handcuffed beside a desk he looked up and his face filled with fear once he realized exactly who

he was looking at. Spencer simply gave Currie a small smirk and slowly shook his head in

disappointment leaving one very terrified man shaking like a leaf. He was not surprised when he was

chained instead of handcuffed to the table, the team knowing how well he could pick locks. Watching

Rossi leave the room Spencer remembered something Jason said about an unsub once. Without any

care of the team watching threw the glass knowing they might remember Jason words as well, he placed

his head on his arms and let himself fully relax for the first time in over a month it was almost over his

part was done, he could rest.

************************************ghost************************************

"(Only a guilty man could rest when being arrested and interrogated knowing that its over. The energy it

takes to do what he has done and evade us, he is exhausted.)"

"That sounds like good old Jason talking Morgan, when did he drop that pearl of wisdom?"

"Man it had to have been almost 10 years now. Its funny I saw Reid go to sleep and it popped into my

head is it really over Rossi?"

" Only one man can tell us that. You have known him for 10 years or so, did you ever get a hint of all this

from him?"

"Not at all he was a 21 year old geeky kid back then. I remember looking at him and thinking Jason was

nuts for picking someone so green and innocent but no I never guessed he had this in him. I mean

everyone has a bit of darkness in them its human and god knows we see more then other people, but

pretty boy? There is no way he could have hid this amount from the team I'm still going with your idea

that he is brainwashed."

"I wish I still could. Blakes theory is more accurate about Spencer using Ghost as a mask and he is fully

aware if not in control."

*********************************ghost***************************************

Oh god! the boss knows! He sent Ghost to get me but im safe right? The FBI guys said I was safe. Oh god

I'm not safe, he is here. He knows. I'm going to die I don't want to die I have to get out! Alex Currie had

never been so scared in his life. He was trapped in a police station with a deadly nutcase surrounded by

cops he had to get out. Still handcuffed but no longer considered a threat he waited until he was

unobserved and lifted a side arm from the desk drawer and got up to leave. Unfortunately for the rookie

officer who tried to stop him she found herself in the middle of a hostage situation.

"Don't make a sound just escort me to the exit no one has to die here."

"Your not going to get away with this they will never just let us walk out."

"I guess we will find out won't we? All I know is I'm not staying here where he can get me, so start

walking. Whats your name?"

"Nadine, Nadine Keller. No one is out to get you, your safe here. Your an informant now there is no need

to do this, lets go back."

"Hey dee where you taking Currie? The DA isn't here yet."

"Hey Makay, umm hows the nose? Ya no I know, he just needs some fresh air, its all good he is secure."

"It's okay doc says its only a fracture, I'll walk with ya just cause."

"No! umm I mean nah thats okay I got this you should go rest."

As Currie watched the back and forth between the 2 cops in the middle of the hallway he saw the moment

in officer Makays eyes when he figured it out and quickly wrapped his cuff chains around poor Nadines

neck and placed the barrel of the gun to her temple while pulling her flush to his chest and used he as a

human sheild his back to the wall.

"One more step and I blow her brains out. Here is whats going to happen ill let her go once i'm outside

you will not follow understand?"

"Drop the gun and let her go, your in the middle of a police station there is no way your walking out that

door."

Just then a new voice entered the conversation, everyone in hearing distance adjusted their posture

"Alexander Currie don't move."

******************************************ghost**********************************

The team were all watching there youngest sleep through the glass while wrapping up their loose ends before they all headed to the

landing strip, all of them eager to get Reid home and deprogrammed The calm was interrupted by

Silver bursting in the room breathing hard from his run.

" Agents, Currie tried to escape and has one of my officers hostage we need you."

"Dave, Derek lets go the rest of you watch him. Rossi I want you to talk him down we will cover

you." turning the corner into the hall Rossi projected his voice down the hall and stepped into view

flanked by his teammates

"Alexander Currie dont move."

"You! This is your fault. You said I was safe that I would be protected well im getting my ass out of this

place before he kills me. I'm not going down like that, I won't, just let me go man."

" Alex your a material witness now your safe no one has to die here. Your protected just let officer Keller

go she dosent deserve to be treated like this. In a few more hours and the DA and Marshalls will be

keeping you safe far from here but you have to trust me... please just put the gun down and let her go."

"You keep that freak away from me! swear by whatever you hold dear that he will never get near me!"

"I swear on my dead sons grave Alex he will not get you. Your safe please let her go and put the gun

down no one needs to get hurt."

"Okay ya I can do that, im sorr..." BANG!

Everyone turned to officer Makay who still held his 9 mm smoke drifting from the barrel but before

anyone could process just what happened John Makay shot himself in the head with a smile on his face.

Ending it there thanks for sticking around my hand is still hurt but its functioning

Thanks for reading please review it really helps

Stay loony tooned


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer see other chapters

So I have 3 more chaps planed but if prompted I might get that up to 8

Here we go onwards

The atmosphere on the jet was intense. Spencer was sitting in the shadow of the cockpit flanked by 2 air

Marshalls gagged with a dark hood over his head. When they landed he would be transferred to Langley

for deprogramming. Jj was curled in a ball out cold from the sedative a medic had to give her after what

happened at the station. The mood was a mix between fear worry and anger but at whom it was directed

varied as everyone settled down to sleep.

******************************2 hours ago***************************************

She watched him sleep like he didn't have a care in the world and 2 people just died 6 meters away that

he somehow arranged, well no more! she had to figure out who the hell this guy was because there was

no way he was her Spence. Tuning out Blake and Garcia she stomped into the room and confronted the

man she secretly pined for.

"Who he hell are you?"

"I am who I have always been, leave."

"No! not until I get a real answer."

"Jennifer I advise you to leave this room immediately, I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I dont care what you want im not leaving."

"Surprize surprise you not caring about anyone by yourself well okay then lock the door, you wouldn't

want any of the team to interupt this little sharing session would you?"

"Ya okay there locked now you need to explain to me whats going on."

"No. I dont need to DO anything of the sort. Did you not find it odd that out of the entire team you did not

get a flashdrive? Are you That simple that you havent figured it out yet? Well ill speak slowly with small

words so you can understand I. do. not. like. you. you. are. not. my. friend. Was that clear enough?"

"Wh..but Spence why?"

"First of all, address me as Spencer or doctor Reid, second you really are that dumb that you have to ask

why I hate you? Well I advise you to sit here, shut up and let me explain it to you like the blond you are.

So how about we start at the foorball game I was a perfect gentlemen and you flirted with the guy in the

next seat all night on my birthday very classy. Or how about when I expeceted you to have my back on

the Hankle case and you let me get abducted, drugged and beat because you decided not to back me up in

that cornfield. Then after I saved myself, thank you very much, you had the nerve to toss your guilt at me

and wanted me to confort you when it should have been the other way around. Oh and lets not forget my

personal favorite when I almost ODed and called you for help but instead of taking me to a hospital or

detox you just decided to fucking RAPE! me while I was too high to do anything let alone figure out if it

was real or not. You are such a selfish slut."

"Not enought reason to hate you yet? Don't worry I got more.

How about you naming me godfather to my own frigging son! Henry wasn't a week early he was full term

but you knew that right from the start. Its a pity Will doesn't, he gave up is home, his job, his life to raise

another mans child with a cold hearted lying slut, I mean what type of woman rapes one man then 5 days

later seduces another? Lets get to the lying bit ya cause Emily was so much fun. I got why Hotch had to

lie but he only did it twice and only when explaining what happened. But you...everytime I showed up at

your door crying, fighting the urge to shoot up you lied over and over and over. While everynight after I

left you would go play fucking internet card games with her. Did you ever feel bad for doing that?"

"Then my headaches started you didn't even try to care. You avoided me let me suffer, let me think I was

slowly going insain. Then I found my beautiful, perfect Mavie and I did not care about you anymore I

found someone who loved me but she was taken away. When she died you couldn't have cared less,

Hotch helped me like a real friend I bet you were happy when she got shot wern't you? You were glad

your 'toy' wasn't with somebody else. I was just waiting nelegleted on a shelf for when you wanted to play

again right? Do you want to know the exact moment when my dislike and confusion turned to hate for

you?

well a few cases after I got back after Mavie you and I were watching a female cop hug her son and you

looked me right in the eyes and said (you just don't understand what its like leaving them every day

because you dont have any kids.) when you know full well I have a 6 year old son. Right then I realized

that you truly were cold hearted."

"So that Jennifer is why I hate you. I was like a kicked puppy I kept cralwing back hoping you could love

me but I just couldn't anymore."

"I...I please you can't..I didn't mean.."

"Oh so everything you did to me was a mistake? everything you put Will through was not your fault?

your the victim here right? Well grow the fuck up you spoiled little girl the world doesn't revolve around

you. Now I bet your thinking that I want you to kill yourself but you would be wrong. I want you to live a

long time. Have Will break your marriage off and for Henry to learn the truth and grow up to pity you.

I want to see you suffer death is too easy for you oh and if you try to cut me out of Henrys life...well

just don't."

************************************ghost****************************************

He looked around the plane trying to make sense of everything that happened inside that small

interrogation room. That conversation answered and confirmed a lot of things about Spencers behavior

and stressers, he was a vengeance collector of all things. Probably most if not all of them were on his shit

list but I guess Jennifer was at the top. Her clinging to Henry when Spencer left makes sense with him

being the boys father but if half of what was said in that room were true they were all blind fools tricked

by a pretty face. God he hoped the team could come back from this.

"Dave I can here you thinking from over hear stop it I think I smell smoke."

"Oh ha ha Aaron I was just trying to wrap my head around all this. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well first thing is get him deprogrammed and deal with Jennifers fallout after, but honestly what she

does in her personal life is none of our busness and it hasn't affected her job after all this time so I guess

we just let her figure out where to go from there."

"Wow, Well thats way to healthy of an attitude now im uncomfortable, but ya I see your point but what

about everyone else? They are going to treat her different this could destroy the team.""

"Have faith in them Dave they might surprise you and besides everything Spencer said might be true but

it was HIS version of the truth."

"Did you know he was a collector?"

"Yes I did but it slipped my mind. We had an unsub Owen Savage very smart kid. He was bullied,

mistreated and beaten by everyone around him. He took out all threats to his girfriend and their life

together he couldn't have been more then 17 years old. Reid bonded with him, tricked the team to look in

another direction while he talked the kid down from shoting up the station with a semi. I was so mad I

almost fired him he related to Owen and with his childhood and idetic memory he has been collecting

wrongs for a very long time but he never crossed that line...until now I guess."

"Hotch you need to tell you that I think Blake is right and I was wrong. Ghost was a mask nothing more

yes he was brainwashed but it was more blackmail and guilt fuling his actions then anything else. The

CIA isn't going to be able to deprogramme someone who wasn't programed from the start."

"I am aware but we have a specialist handling it now get some sleep like the rest of the team ill keep

watch its way past your bedtime old man."

"Your lucky I like you boy cause this old man can still kick your ass. Night Hotch."

"Night Rossi."

Ending it there, I have 2 more chapters left but im thinking of extending it into a set of oneshots or 5 extra

chapters.

review and tell me which option you would all prefer

Rossi's line I stole from supernatural season 4 smile if you caught it.

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


End file.
